


Never Meant to Happen

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Crying, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jackson and Jinyoung are hurting and there's nothing they can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> super quick oneshot that i wrote as a kind of warmup?? sorry its not v good im just in the mood for angst (im working on 2 much longer jjp fanfics atm but theyre taking literally 357829 years to finish rip)

Jackson and Jinyoung have been friends for years, they’ve been close since high school and they’ve had each other’s tongues down their throats on many different occasions, but tonight it doesn’t feel right.

“Should we fuck?” Jackson asks with a depressed sigh, leaning back in his deck chair.

Jinyoung sighs back in response.

“No. It doesn’t feel right. Let’s just be sad together.”

Jackson nods, as though he had come to a similar conclusion in his head anyway.

“I just… I never imagined this could happen, y’know?” He starts up, tapping his knee with his index finger, as if to distract himself.

Jinyoung lets out a bitter laugh and a nod. “Totally know how you feel.” He glances down at his hand, the absence of a ring on his fourth finger.

“It was bad enough when they started dating. I could tell it hurt, but you tried to hide it. I don’t think I would’ve picked it up if I didn’t know you so well.” Jinyoung fiddles with a loose thread on his sleeve, trying to bite back any tears. “Why do you always do that Jackson? You always put other people first. You need to put yourself first sometimes.”

“Remember that time,” Jackson starts, ignoring Jinyoung’s question. “When we were all hanging out at Yugyeom’s brother’s party, playing that drinking game, and I had to kiss Mark on a dare?”

Jinyoung smiles at the memory and nods his head. “Yeah, I remember. That was the night Jaebum had to drunkenly give me a hickey to win some bet he had with Junho. It tickled a lot.”

“Yeah, that party. That was when I realised I was in love. And it felt hopeful then, you know? Like when you’re pretty sure nothing will happen but it doesn’t matter because there’s always a chance. There’s always the movie nights and the study dates and the football games. It feels like it’s gonna last forever.”

Jinyoung knows that feeling all too well. “Why didn’t you ever tell him you liked him?" He knows the answer, because it's the same reason he didn't, but he asks nonetheless.

There’s silence between the two of them as they stare forwards, empty words, empty gazes.

Jackson opens his mouth to speak but it’s cut off by the sliding glass door being opened to their left. They both turn to look as soon as they hear the giggles, and Jinyoung feels ready to throw up. Mark’s lips are attached to Jaebum’s and Jaebum’s arms are around his waist, pulling him closer. Jackson coughs loudly and the two lovebirds spring apart and turn to face them awkwardly.

“Oh, hey guys, whatcha doing out here?” Mark asks, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

Jackson just gives them his trademark warm smile.

“Just talking. By the way, congrats guys! Mark, I know you were scared of fucking up, but your vows were perfect.”

Jinyoung doesn’t know how he does that, how he just puts on a face and acts like everything's fine. His eyes trail over to Jaebum as Mark and Jackson talk, expecting him to be looking at his new husband in that sickly sweet way he always does (the way Jinyoung wishes he’d look at him), but is surprised to find him looking at Jinyoung in a way he can’t decipher. His expression is confusing and his eyes are somewhere else, like they’re scanning Jinyoung for something. Jinyoung can’t keep the eye contact up for long before he looks away.

“Well, we’ll see you later.” Mark laughs and nudges Jaebum with his hip, dragging him off through the door once more, until it’s like they were never even there.

Jackson just stares after them for a few seconds before letting his face fall into his hands.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He whispers through his fingers. His shoulders begin to shake and Jinyoung feels for him, resting a supportive hand on his back.

“I don’t think any of us do.” He says. He presses a kiss to the top of Jackson’s head and holds him as he cries.

“I just love him so much, Jinyoung, fuck.” Jackson sobs, leaning into the younger man’s side. Jinyoung’s heart aches so badly, he just wants it to stop.

“I know, I know. And he loves you too. He just loves Jaebum in a different way. The way I love him.”

Jinyoung’s not sure how long Jackson wails into his shoulder as he cradles him, soft, comforting whispers lost on Jackson’s ears. He can feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks and he doesn’t remember when he started crying, but all he can think about is Mark and Jaebum kissing and how happy they’re going to be together. He’s happy for them but there’s still that selfish part of him that want’s Jaebum for himself, that wants Mark out of the picture, and he can’t quite shake it off. It hurts and he doesn't know when it's going to stop hurting.

 

“Jaebum, hurry up.” Mark yells, wiggling his eyebrows with a cheeky lilt to his voice as he finishes his conversation with some party guests. Jaebum watches Jinyoung and Jackson from the glass door, listening to every word they say. The glass never was that thick. Something in his chest tightens and his heart feels heavy. He can hear Mark walking over to him and he knows that there’s no way they’re going to be able to fix this mess. It was never meant to happen like this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! <3 im running late for smth so sorry i didnt check over it! feel free to point anything out


End file.
